unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
CTF-Avaris
__TOC__ Map description A very intrincated CTF level done in egyptian style. It's composed of five areas: Red flag base, Red front base, Center, Blue front base and Blue flag base; all of them connected between each other in that order, and by way of lateral wings. The Flag Base'''s have two levels. The upper level is a pair of catwalks which can be reached from the left and right wings of the front base, via jumppads near the statue behind the flag, by double-jumping from the central entrance, or, of course, by using the Translocator. This upper level holds two health packs at the wing entrances, and two Lightning Gun ammo at each end. The lower floor holds the flag, two Bio ammo packs in the southwest corner, two Link ammo packs in the southeast corner, and three doors connecting this flag base with the front base. The central entrance is a bit steep, connected with the flag area by stairs, and with four Vials in the highest point. The '''West Wing entrance to each base holds the Shock Rifle. There're also two Shock cores in a lower cave, which connects this wing with the Front base. In the upper level, there's a J-shaped balcony, reachable on foot through stairs, holding three Adrenaline pills in the corner, and the Rocket Launcher in the corner of the balcony itself. The norther end of the J-balcony is also connected with the immediately lower floor by a stair, while this lower level corridor holds three Vials. This area is also connected with the Front Base. Also, the West end of the top J-balcony is connected to the west lateral passage via a small chamber holding two Rocket Packs. Meanwhile, the East Wing holds the Link Gun, the east lower cave holds two Link Gun ammo packs, and the L-shaped area doesn't differ much from the J-shaped area item-wise, it still holds Adren pills and Vials in the corner. The only difference is that the East end of the L-balcony holds two Flak ammo pickups, and the L-balcony corner holds the Flak Cannon. The Front Base connects every area of the base with the Center. Five entrances to the Flag Base, two of them via Wings, and two connections to both the Wings and the Central area. These two connections become choke points. These entrances from the Wings/Central area have ramps at both endings and a bridge, below there's a sewer. In the middle of this sewer, the Double Damage can be located in a bifurcation, while below the ramps there's ammo for the Minigun (west) and the Rocket Launcher (east). Finally, at the top of these ramps, there're some health chargers. Finally, we're going to talk about the Central area. At the entrances to the Front Base the Minigun, four Adren pills (west) and four Vials (east) can be located. In the middle of the three central entrances players can find ammo for the Assault Rifle, Rocket Launcher and the Lightning Gun. The central structure is isolated from the rest of the map via deathpits, sans for a system of ladders. At each corner, an Adren pickup can be found. In it's interior, the Redeemer (west) and a Super Shield Pack (east) can be found. A pair of ramps connects the central area with the wings. These wings are connected west-east and viceversa via a passage. In the middle of these passages, chambers holding a big jumppad with the Central area as destination, and the Flak Cannon (west) and the BioRifle (east) with two packs of their respective ammo near these guns. Ammo placement in general is symmetric, sans for the chambers between the lateral passages and the J/L balconies, which instead are axially symmetric. Entrances are also pretty narrow, coupled with the weapon/ammo placement makes this a very defensive map. Weapons and pickups Weapons UT2003= |-|UT2004= Pickups UT2003= |-|UT2004= Walkthrough Unreal Tournament 2004 Prior to playing this map, you can switch for CTF-Grassyknoll by paying 220 game units. Tips and tricks * Make use of the BioRifle's spreading ability to taponate the narrow passages. The Flak Cannon is also pretty handy, just mke sure to not get hurt with the ricocheting shrapnel. * There's plenty of health, so there's no excuse to have less than 100 health points while carrying the flag. Get a good covermate for assist, though, because those narrow passages will be a nightmare for offense. Trivia * This map comes with the Epic Bonus Pack, alongside BR-Canyon, CTF-DoubleDammage, DM-1on1-Crash, DM-1on1-Mixer, DM-Icetomb, DM-Injector, DM-IronDeity, DM-Rustatorium and DOM-Junkyard. Gallery CTF-Avaris-official (2).jpg|Official screenshot 1. CTF-Avaris-official.jpg|Official screenshot 2. ctf-avaris-ut2003-bu-1.jpg|BeyondUnreal screenshot 1. ctf-avaris-ut2003-bu-2.jpg|BeyondUnreal screenshot 2. External links and references See also